


The Tale of Kage

by kyjin



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Animal Death, Gen, Horses, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjin/pseuds/kyjin
Summary: Many speak of the Legend of the Ghost, but there was another who was always by the Ghost's side. This is the story of Kage, a brave horse who fought alongside his master.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Nobu | Kage | Sora | Jin's Second Horse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Tale of Kage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/gifts).



I am a samurai steed. I was chosen as a young colt to perform this role. Trained to not skitter away during a swordfight, to charge into battle, to follow the sound of my master’s whistle to wherever it leads. Not all horses can handle such an arduous responsibility, and I have seen many others fail. 

I was gifted to a samurai lord a few months ago. He must be a powerful lord, because I rarely see him. He has many other soldiers who run around to do his bidding. A stable hand takes care of me most of the time. The lord has older warhorses, more experienced in battle, who he often takes out on the road. Instead, some of his lackeys will occasionally ride me. I don’t mind; they pat my neck and make sure I’m cared for at the end of the day, but they do not know me. They are not familiar with how I can tear through the landscape, body flying with the wind through the plains. Perhaps one day, when the other horses grow weary from battle, the lord will choose to ride me instead. 

One day…

* * *

The soldiers are restless. There are attackers to our island. Some kind of foreign word to describe them. Mongols? Strange. I do not know what they are. But from the movement of the samurai around camp, it is clear that there will be battle. 

The leading samurai all have their own beasts. I am kept in reserve. In case another horse falls, a stable hand says as he brushes my coat. Maybe it is for the best. I can handle the terror of battle, I know, but I have not experienced my rider falling from my saddle. It is a traumatic experience, I hear. I hope the lord survives. 

* * *

Strange men are here. I do not like their smell. They dress differently. Loud, with voices in some other tongue that I don’t understand. They came by the stable to count the horses that are here. Something must have happened to the lord and the other soldiers. Where are they? They should be here. I stand in the stable and wait. If I hear my master’s call, I will come. But I will not allow these men to ride me. They are not samurai. They do not know our ways. 

* * *

That smell. That is not the smell of the foreign men. It is more familiar. Not my master, but… another samurai? My ears pick up as a strange woman and a young man come to the stable. The woman must live in one of the villages. She speaks gruffly to the young man. He looks worn out. Those eyes… he has seen battle. I wonder if he fought with my master. They’re discussing something. The man looks at the stable, examining the other sources, but stops when he gets to me. 

I sniff as he reaches out a hand to my nose. He smells sweet, the scent of summer on his skin. He has been through a lot, yes, but he is still young. Still much to learn. I nuzzle against his hand as the man pets my head.

“Kage,” the man says. “My shadow.” 

I let out a small whinny. Kage. A name? I have not had one before. The man ushers me out and hops on my back gracefully. He has ridden many horses, it seems. There is no hesitation as he guides me with his legs, and with a sharp “hyah!” we gallop away from the stables.

It seems I have found a new master after all.

* * *

The samurai has many enemies. As we travel through the island, this is clear. More of the foreign men appear and attack us. My master follows the honorable path. He will call out and face the men head-on in battle. I move away and watch, and come to his side when he calls after the battle is done.

At times, my master does strange things. He will garb different robes, leave me, and sneak into an enemy camp. I have never seen such things. I worry; what if he is discovered and never returns? My ears often pick up the sounds after the foreigners discover him, or the sharp crack of bombs. Strange methods, but my master always returns. Perhaps there is a reason he does such things. 

He pats my neck when he returns from another raid on an enemy camp, his robes filled with new treasures. He feeds me an apple, which I happily gobble up. A delicious treat.

Sometimes, he is weary from the fights. He lies on my side as we sit under a tree, and soon he drifts off. I keep watch for a while; one never knows when an enemy will strike. But often I slip off into slumber as well, and it is only the sharp nudge of his elbow in my side that wakes me. I whinny as I get up, but soon enough he pats me and we are back on the road. 

The battles seem endless, but as we travel, there seem to be fewer enemies on the road. My master is winning, I am sure of it. He has to be.

* * *

What has happened? My master went on a mission, and now strange men have taken me. Not the foreigners, no, these are samurai. But they are not my samurai. What has happened to my master? I try to fight them as they take me to the stable, but no luck. If I could only find him, we can escape. I am his shadow, always beneath him as we fly across the fields. How can I be his shadow if we are separated?

* * *

Days have gone by. I hear rumors of my master being locked up. Treason? What does this mean? My master has done nothing wrong. He has saved so many, killed so many foreigners. They should be thanking him, not keep him in a cell. 

I grow weary. The nights are cold on this part of the island. I am fed, sure, but I yearn to gallop across the island with my master. Where can he be?

* * *

In the dead of night, I hear a quiet sound. Could it be? It is! My master! He sounds desperate as he unties me from the stable. But he doesn’t need to explain. I know what we must do. 

I trot quietly as we try to get away from the camp. No one must know we are here. I am my master’s shadow. I travel silently.

No! Shouts! My master yells as he kicks in my side and I increase my speed. Archers! They are attacking! I put my head down and run as quickly as I can, dodging the incoming arrows. I need to protect my master. I need to protect him. I am his shadow. I am part of him.

A sharp pain shoots in my side. I let out a loud whinny, but continue on undeterred. I have to protect him. Another sharp pain. No, no, it is nothing. I am his horse, his Kage. I will go.

Several more shots of pain. It is harder to run now, but I continue. Master pats my neck encouragingly as we fly. We have to get away, away from the attackers. I focus on running. It is the only thing I can do.

* * *

I don’t know how much time has passed. The pain in my sides is excruciating. I can barely walk, but I can’t stop. There’s no knowing if they follow. Master breathes heavy on my back. I have to keep going, for him. 

I close my eyes for a moment, the pain overwhelming me. I can’t go on. I fall to my knees, trying to breathe. I can get up again, I can…

“There there, Kage,” Master says. He’s… leaning over me? When did I fall… I close my eyes. Just a moment to get my strength. 

“Thank you, Kage, for everything.” I let out a sigh. My master. He will be safe. I ran with everything I had. He will be safe.

* * *

A dapple grey horse looks back at the samurai who stands before him. The eyes of the samurai seem sad. Like he was looking for an old friend. 

_ This is my master,  _ a voice says to the horse.  _ He is a good man. He will treat you well. Take care of him, like he used to take care of me _ . 

The dapple horse let out a small whinny as the samurai steps forward and pats his head. 

“I will call you Kaze,” the samurai says, petting the horse. He will care for this horse in the journey ahead, but he will never forget Kage, the horse who had saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! When I saw your prompts, I was inspired to think about the story from Jin's horse's perspective. His death was probably the most devastating one for me during my playthrough. I hope you enjoy this little treat from his second horse's point of view!


End file.
